1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flat flexible display panels which are easy to transport and store and which are capable of being formed simply and easily into three dimensional arcuate surface display members. Temporary displays are in widespread use at conventions, trade shows, and similar exhibitions. Such displays must be easy to carry and to store as compactly as possible. They must be easy to set up and to take down for reuse at another exhibition site. Most such temporary displays are made of flat planar panels. The present invention is directed specifically to flexible display panels which are flat for carrying and for storage but which may be readily formed into curved surface display members for use alone or in combination with planar panels.
2. Summary of the Invention
Broadly stated, the invention is directed to a flat flexible display panel capable of being formed into an arcuate surface display member and comprising a panel of stiff semi-rigid sheet material. A pair of rigid parallel spaced apart vertically extending structural members are secured to the semi-rigid panel adjacent its opposite edges. Connecting means are flexibly connected to those vertically extending structural members so as to lie flat. The connecting means are linear and have a length less than the distance between the structural members on the panel. The connecting members when folded out and connected together, thus connect the structural members together and cause the semi-rigid sheet material to be formed into a curved surface. Means are provided for connecting the resulting arcuate display member to flat panels or to other curved display members. The display members may be assembled into free standing floor displays or shorter assemblies may be used for table top displays. Shorter height display members may be vertically stacked to produce taller exhibits. Display panels of different colors may be vertically stacked or otherwise mixed for pleasing visual effects.